ask and be answered
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: the naruto crew wake up to find themselves in a room with no way out, what's more, they get to spend time with the authoress and her sister and their only chance of survival is to answer every question sent to the by the readers , so if you have a question, PM me but don't review me with your question,ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ruko-chan: Hey hey hey! What's up guys? Did ya miss me huh huh huh?**

**Kyuu4: hey guys, sorry we're late, we got writers block**

**Ruko-chan: no we didn't, he was just lazy and I was busy**

**Kyuu4: rrriiigghhhtt buzzzzzy. **

**Ruko-chan, anyway, as you can see this is a brand new story and as nobody gave me ideas, it is now dedicated to iluvninjas.**

**Kyuu4: so enjoy, read, review, and all that jazz **

**Ruko-chan: And oh, we will be appearing in this chappie as ruko and Klaus kay?**

**Rating: PG 13 (shut up)**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Summary: the rookie nine, team gai and the sand siblings find themselves in an empty sealed house. Their only chance of survival is to answer every single one of the questions asked by reviewers, awful summary but you love me anyway, don't you? so review, ask, and be answered. Woooohooo!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** 1****st**** letter and Sai's nicknames**

"Ugh my head hurts" an indigo haired lavender eyed girl said, groaning.

"Hinata, where are we?" A blonde haired cerulean eyed stud muffin I mean guy asked.

"It looks like we're inside a house duh." A pink haired one asked as she got up, glaring at her teammate.

"We know Sakura but whose house?" A girl with two Japanese style buns on her head asked.

"It doesn't belong to any one of us." a blond with a high ponytail said.

"How do you know that Ino?" a brunette with red upside down triangle markings on his cheeks asked as he searched around for a certain white canine.

He soon let out a cry.

"Akamaru's not here." He whined and earned a smack from Ino.

"Stop your wining dog breath and I know all the houses of every one of you." she replied.

"What ever, I think we should focus our time on getting out of this place." An obsidian eyed raven said.

"Well we can't really do anything now, the doors are locked, we're gonna have to let fate take its toll." Guess who said that.

The raven glared at the brunette and activated his kekkei genkai.

"There's a chakra barrier around the house, we can't get out until the one who did the jutsu releases it." He concluded.

"So you figured it out, your smarter than I thought Uchiha." A foreign female voice said.

They all turned to the direction of the voice to see who had spoken.

There were two people smirking at the door of the tent

The first one was a girl and she was a tan skinned teenager with long red hair with blonde highlights and deep amber eyes framed by long eye lashes. She had a slightly round but firm face, a small straight nose, and full lips and appeared to be around 5ft7. She looked around 16 or 17 and had a calm exterior. All in all, she was not too beautiful, not at all ugly but also very pretty. (**A/N ruko-chan: that's about how I really look like minus the age and height, I'm cute aren't i?**)

The second was a boy and he was a pale skinned teenager with long raven hair which lay at his back in a pony tail. He had a firm face with a well sculptured chin, dark rimmed azure eyes, a straight nose and full lips. He appeared to be around 6ft2 and looked around the same age as the girl. He gave off the air of a cool collected type of guy and he obviously had a number of fan girls. (**A/N kyuu4: also, that's how I look like minus the age and height, ruko-chan also forgot to add handsome to the list. Oh well**)

"Hn, who the hell are you? And how did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's ruko kazami and this is Klaus kaze, and as for how we came here, we brought you here." The girl said.

He guy nodded and smirked.

"Why?" a redhead kazekage asked, and narrowed his eyes.

"I can assure you, I can assure you, we don't have any bad intentions." Ruko said.

"Yeah, we just want to ask you a few questions, nothing much actually." Klaus said.

"Please explain." Temari said.

"Um, yeah. As you ca sees, you have absolutely no way of getting out of here. Your only chance is to answer every single question from reviewers." She said and grinned.

"And If we don't Klaus-san?" lee asked.

"If you don't. You're never getting outta here." He relied unruffled.

"For how long will we be here?" Sakura asked.

"You will be here for as long as the author wants but as long as you answer all questions, you will get out sooner." Ruko replied.

"I see. But this place is completely bare; we can't possibly stay here in this state." Kankuro said.

"Ah, yes. If you answer one set of questions, some things which will aid our survival will appear. And trust me you wouldn't want to leave." she said again.

"so I guess we cant really get out of this, asked the first set of questions." Choji said, sitting on a chair which had somehow appeared in the room.

When every one was seated, ruko took a letter from her back pack and gave it to Klaus who read;

**From narukolover23**

**Naruto: what are your feelings for Hinata?**

"What! She's just a friend. Besides she doesn't like me anyway." He mumbled the last part as Klaus was the only one to hear it.

"Denial" Kiba said, causing him to glare at the dog boy who grinned.

"You have been spending way too much time with Uchiha."

Ruko just rolled her eyes and continued.

**Sakura: what is with your obsession with Sasuke? Get over it and go out with lee already.**

"What! I love Sasuke-kun and I'll go out with him one day but I'll never go out with lee!" she shrieked as lee ran away crying and talking about youth.

**Sasuke: die!**

"what the?" the Uchiha asked as an invicible force carried him and he was strapped to a chair and his mouth covered with duct tape.

"seems she doesn't like you." ruko said and giggled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran t the raven but as she got to him, she ouldnt move.

"what I that?"

"well, the author made him that way and until another author asks t release him, he's stuck and if you don't let him be, you'll be stuck too." Klaus tried to reason with the bubble gum haired girl and it worked as she reluctantly left him to go back to her seat.

Sasuke glared at the other raven who shrugged.

**Sai: I want you to give every one here nicknames.**

Sai smiled his creepy fake smiled and gave them all nicknames.

"Naruto, Dickless. Sasuke: pedo-junior. Sakura, ugly. Ino, beautiful. Shikamaru, lazy bum. Shino, buggy. Kiba, dog breath. Hinata: weirdo. Gaara: raccoon boy. Kankuro, puppet man. Temari, piggy tail lady. Neji: fate freak, Tenten, hot cross buns. Lee: mini-gai clone. I don't really have a nickname for Klaus and ruko as I don't know them that much" he finished, oblivious to the glares he was getting from the people especially Sasuke and Gaara. Actually, the only one who didn't glare at him was Ino and choji as he didn't give the overweight boy a nickname, as we all know how that would t

Ruko laughed it off.

'Thank God, he didn't give us nicknames' ruko and Klaus thought.

"So that's all for now." Ruko said and threw the paper into the trashcan.

No sooner than the paper hit the bin, a table appeared in the middle of the room and on it were a few bowls of different kinds of food and fruit with plates, cutlery and glasses and at the side of it was a dispenser of juice and water.

**That's all for now, so review and in your reviews, ask questions to anyone, okay?**

**Kyuu4: I'm sexy and I know it.**

**Ruko-chan: gorilla**

**Kyuu4: why do you always call me that?**

**Ruko-chan: (shrugs)**

**TBC…?**

**Follow the dots **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

** Write in the box, preferable compliments but you can also write other things.**

** Click on the shiny purple blue button**

** Do this: favorite story h favorite author follow story follow author **

** Good job I'm so proud of you (squeal). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru-uchiha: hello stingy people, you realize I'm mad at you right? what do I have to do to make you PM me with questions? You do realize that without questions, I can't update right? I can't go about asking questions from fake authors that don't even exist because I made them up. So please do me a favor and PM with lots of questions for everyone at the end of this chapter okay? Thanks a lot**

**Disclaimer: Why do you people keep asking me that? Use your common sense*sigh* seriously, do I look like I own the show? **

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

When they were done eating, the plates and cutlery disappeared.

"Whoa" naruto said.

"Hey guys, we got another letter" ruko said.

"Cool, read it" ino said.

"Kay"

"It's from..." She said.

**See? I can't continue if you don't PM with questions so please do.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
